


Into Darkness

by Lily_Jolie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Enterprise Family, Gen, Miracle maker Bones, Missing Moments, Originalement sur FF.Net, Star Trek Into Darkness, jim pov
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Jolie/pseuds/Lily_Jolie
Summary: L'arrestation de Khan, leur combat contre l'U.S.S Vengence, la trahison de Khan et l'Enterprise qui n'a plus d'énergie. S'il ne fait rien, Jim sais que sa dame de fer et son équipage vont mourir alors il va dans le réacteur et meurt. Bon ça vous le savez tous, alors voici les moments qui manque au film, les sentiments de Jim et des autres ainsi que leurs diverses réactions!





	Into Darkness

 

Elle était morte. La seule femme à laquelle il avait un jour été fidèle était morte. Sa dame de fer, son Enterprise mourrait en emportant avec elle toutes les personnes qui lui avaient été dévouées. Selon Scotty, les bobines étaient désalignées et il n’y avait aucun moyen de les remettre en place de la salle des machines et sans les bobines l’Enterprise n’avait plus un seul souffle de vie. Le capitaine plongea son regard dans celui de son ingénieur en chef et la tristesse et la peur qu’il y trouva lui fit comprendre qu’il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi, juste abandonner et laisser leur cher vaisseau sombrer et les emporter tous.

 

Un cours instant il entendit la voix de Pike provenant du fond de sa mémoire lui relancer le défi qu’il lui avait lancé des années plus tôt pour le convaincre de rejoindre Starfleet. «Ton père a été à la têt ed’un astro-croiseur pendant 12 minutes et a sauvé ses 800 membres d’équipage incluant ta mère et toi.  Je ne sais pas si tu peux battre ça.». Puis ce fut au tour du Spock de son passé de lui réexpliquer le réel but de l’examen du Kobayashi maru. «Le but de ce test n’est pas de gagner, mais d’expérimenter la peur face à la mort. Il me semblait pourtant que vous étiez bien placé pour comprendre cela cadet Kirk».

 

Ces deux hommes l’avaient toujours poussé à donner le meilleur de lui-même et jusqu’à présent il n’avait fait que les décevoir. Jusqu’à ce jour, il n’avait été qu’un gosse de dix ans conduisant une corvette. Il n’était pas encore prêt à être Capitaine. Enfin jusqu’à maintenant. Parce que là, à ce moment critique, il comprenait enfin le sacrifice de son père. Il comprenait ce qu’était la peur, oh oui ça il le comprenait. Sauf qu’il savait aussi qu’il y avait plus de 400 personnes qui comptaient sur lui pour leur sauver la vie. Il comprenait enfin le but du Kobayashi maru, il comprenait enfin que le but était non seulement de faire face à la mort mais d’y faire face avec courage afin de faire ce qu’il faut. Spock ne disait-il pas toujours que le bien être de plusieurs prévaut sur celui d’une seule personne? Même s’il les détesterait toujours autant, il commençait à mieux comprendre les règlements de Starfleet.

 

Toutes ces profondes réflexions qui semblait s’être déroulées pendant de longues minutes pour lui, ne fut en fait que quelques secondes et c’est au bout de ces secondes que Scotty vit apparaître une farouche détermination dans les yeux de son supérieur. Farouche détermination qui l’inquiéta grandement quand on connaissait James Tiberius Kirk. Jim se dirigea vers la porte du sas. Scotty tenta de l’arrêter, mais ne pouvant l’écouter Jim préféra assommer son ami. Après l’avoir bien harnacher sur une chaise, Jim prit une grande inspiration et passa les portes du sas pour entamer l’ascension vers le cœur du vaisseau où se trouvaient les bobines.

 

Après plusieurs minutes d’effort, Jim réussi à replacer les bobines d’un bon coup de pied et elles pulsèrent fortement, lui faisant ainsi faire un vol plané pour terminer contre la paroi du réacteur. Le ronronnement du moteur lui rappela que tout n’était pas terminé et qu’il devait encore redescendre. La descente fut beaucoup plus pénible que la montée, son corps menaçant de lâcher à tout instant. Jim devait se battre avec son corps pour tenir encore un moment, juste pour savoir si son vaisseau était sauf, si son équipage, sa famille était sauve.

 

Il atteignit finalement la porte du sas et referma derrière lui le passe vers le réacteur afin de lancer le processus de décontamination pour que quelqu’un puisse venir chercher son corps. Il lui sembla entendre la voix de Scotty, mais il était déjà si faible qu’il n’en était pas sûr. Il allait finalement s’autoriser au repos quand le bleu vif de l’uniforme de son second attira l’attention de la petite partie de son cerveau qui se battait encore. Il se dit que finalement, mourir avec son ami à ses côtés n’était pas si mal parce que cela signifiait qu’il avait réussi et que tout le monde allait bien.

 

 

> \- Comment va notre vaisseau monsieur Spock? Demanda-t-il avec un effort.  
>  \- Il va bien Capitaine. Répondit le vulcain visiblement troublé.  
>  \- Spock, dit-il difficilement, je suis terrifié dites-moi comment vous faites pour ne rien ressentir.  
>  \- Capitaine, je…hésita Spock les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Je ne peux pas car pour l’instant j’en suis incapable.  
>  \- Spock, il faut que je vous dise…tenta Jim avant de s’interrompre pour tousser. Il faut que je vous dise pourquoi je suis revenu vous…ajouta-t-il avant de tousser de nouveau.  
>  \- Vous êtes revenue me chercher car vous êtes mon ami. Compléta Spock, la voix vibrante de détresse.  
>  \- J’aurai au moins réussi à vous faire comprendre cela. Répondit Jim en souriant doucement et en plaçant sa main sur la vitre. J’ai fait ce que vous auriez fait, Spock.  
>  \- Tout comme j’ai fait ce que vous auriez fait, Capitaine. Répondit son ami en plaçant sa main contre la vitre en faisant le salut de son peuple.  
>  \- Tout va bien aller, Spock. Tenta de le rassurer Jim en faisant lui aussi le salut vulcain contre la main de son ami. Prenez soin de notre vaisseau et dites à Bones que je suis désolé. Spock…souffla-t-il en rendant - finalement son dernier soupir.

 

Malgré le bourdonnement des machines, le silence sembla assourdissant pour Spock alors que son regard suivait la main de Jim qui retombait mollement. Spock plongea son regard dans celui de son ami, mais tout signe de vie l’avait déjà quitté. Quand enfin l’idée que son Capitaine et ami était mort percuta son cerveau, Spock sentit une flambée de colère incroyable remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sous le coup de la rage, il hurla le nom de Khan promettant ainsi milles et une douleur à cet homme qui était la cause de la mort de Jim Kirk.

 

Même la destruction de sa planète et la mort de sa mère ne lui avait pas semblé si douloureuse. Même cette douleur là il avait été capable de la contrôler dans une certaine mesure. Cette fois par contre, il en fut totalement incapable et se précipita vers le téléporteur comme s’il avait le diable aux trousses. L’expression de rage et de haine qui était peinte sur son visage habituellement si inexpressif poussa les gens à s’écarter sur son passage et les enseignes de la salle de téléportation obtempérèrent sans poser de question lorsque Spock leur ordonna de l’envoyer sur la position de Khan dans un grognement bestial.

 

Pendant que Spock partait à la recherche de Khan en comprenant enfin les motivations qui avaient poussées Jim à entreprendre cette chasse à l’homme, Scotty eu la difficile tâche de prévenir l’infirmerie. Uhura, qui était arrivée entre temps, pris l’une de ses mains dans les siennes et la pressa doucement. La jeune femme était trop bouleversée par la mort de cet homme qu’elle avait appris à apprécier pour pouvoir le faire à sa place et Scotty ne voulait pas attendre que Chekov viennent voir s’ils avaient réussi. Il voulait éviter cela au jeune homme. Scotty pris une grande inspiration et appuya sur le communicateur de la console et demanda le médecin en chef.

 

 

> \- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore? Grogna Bones en répondant. Bon sang j’en ai plein les bras ici!  
>  \- Bones, c’est Scotty dans la salle des machines. Répondit l’écossait, hésitant. Je sais que vous êtes occupé, mais euh, j’ai pensé que je devais quand même vous prévenir.  
>  \- Bon sang Scotty qu’est-ce qui ce passe? S’inquiéta Bones. Me dites pas que Jim a encore fait une connerie.  
>  \- Euh…Hésita l’ingénieur en cherchant ses mots. Il nous a sauvé la vie, c’est grâce à lui si le vaisseau vole de nouveau…  
>  \- Mais? Demanda Bones angoissé, refusant de faire les déductions logiques.  
>  \- Il en a payé le prix fort, Bones. Laissa finalement échapper Scotty dans un sanglot. Jim est mort. Termina-t-il douloureusement.

 

Ce fut le silence à l’autre bout. Dans l’infirmerie bourdonnante d’activité, Bones s’était complètement figer alors que la phrase de Scotty tournait en boucle. Jim est mort, Jim est mort, Jim est mort. Ces mots cruels revenaient sans cesse le blesser un peu plus à chaque fois. James Tiberius Kirk était mort. Son meilleur ami avait finalement succombé à l’une de ses frasques. Quand le médecin réalisa ce que cela signifiait, il fut pris de vertiges et dû s’assoir un instant. Autour de lui l’infirmerie demeurait aussi animée qu’une ruche d’abeilles, mais il était sourd à toute cette agitation. Depuis toutes ces années où il connaissait Jim Kirk, il avait passé peu de temps sans son ami à ses côtés et imaginer qu’il ne serait plus là lui glaçait les os. Parce que même s’il passait son temps à grogner et à se plaindre contre Jim parce que ce dernier lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs, il aimait ce gamin comme un frère.

 

Bones se releva finalement, après une durée de temps indéterminée, en entendant la voix de Scotty consoler Uhura. Juste derrière eux, des membres de son équipe entrèrent avec la civière portant le mort. Les infirmiers arrêtèrent la civière devant lui, alors que la docteure Marcus, Chekov et Sulu s’arrêtaient à ses côtés vite rejoint par Scotty et Uhura. Tous les cinq rassemblés autour du corps de leur Capitaine et ami, ils pouvaient tous sentir la détresse les uns des autres. Uhura posa un baiser sur le front de l’homme avant de quitter l’endroit en pleurs. Un a un, ils posèrent tous leurs mains sur le torse du Capitaine, sur son cœur, afin de lui dire au revoir.

 

Alors que Scotty et Sulu retournaient à leurs postes et que Marcus et Chekov retournaient s’assoir sur leurs lits, Bones posa à son tour les mains sur Jim. L’une sur le cœur et l’autre sur l’épaule. Une furieuse envie de secouer Jim comme un prunier pour tenter de le réveiller le prit et il dû faire appel à tout le sang-froid qu’il ne possédait pas pour ne pas le faire. Il fixa intensément le visage sans expression de son ami afin de graver son image dans son esprit avant de finalement laisser ses adjoints mettre le corps de son frère dans un sac mortuaire.

 

Les mains tremblantes, Bones se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau, fixant sans vraiment le voir le tribble mort qu’il étudiait avant que l’enfer ne se déchaîne. C’est à ce moment que l’impensable se produisit. Le tribble mort auquel il avait injecté le sang de Khan émit une sorte de petit ronronnement caractéristique d’un tribble bien en vie. Stupéfait, Bones se précipita sur le moniteur relié à la petite bestiole pour découvrir que le tribble venait bel et bien de revenir à la vie. Tout en ordonnant que ce tribble reste sous haute surveillance pour éviter une surpopulation de boule de poil à bord, Bones se précipita sur le communicateur de son bureau.

 

 

> \- Enterprise à Spock! Lança-t-il fébrile. Enterprise à Spock! Putain répondez non d’un chien! McCoy à passerelle! Reprit-il en comprenant que le vulcain était trop occupé pour lui répondre.  
>  \- Sulu à McCoy. Répondit le capitaine intérimaire. Que se passe-t-il docteur?  
>  \- Il me faut Khan! Répondit-il vivement. Il faut qu’on me ramène ce connard immédiatement et en vie! Il peut peut-être sauver Kirk!  
>  \- On s’en occupe docteur! Répondit Sulu surpris.  
>  \- Qu’on me sorte un homme d’un criotube immédiatement! Lança-t-il fortement à son équipe. Gardez-le dans un coma artificiel et mettez Kirk dans le tube, il faut préserver ses fonctions cérébrales!  
>  \- Que comptez-vous faire docteur McCoy? Demanda Marcus.  
>  \- Préserver Jim le temps de synthétiser ni plus ni moins qu’un sérum contre la mort avec le sang de Khan! Répondit Bones à la jeune femme. Écoutez-moi tous! Reprit-il pour son équipe. À partir de maintenant tout ce qui se passera dans cette infirmerie est strictement confidentiel! Si l’un de vous parle un jour du sérum que je vais synthétiser je vais faire de sa vie un tel enfer qu’il demandera à être muté sur Delta Vega pour les 20 prochaines années est-ce que c’est bien clair? Termina-t-il d’un regard menaçant.  
>  \- Oui monsieur! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.   
>  \- C’était nécessaire? Demanda Marcus, amusée.  
>  \- Imaginez ce qui se passerait si on apprenait qu’il est possible de synthétiser un remède contre la mort docteure…dit-il simplement avant de partir préparer le comité d’accueil.

 

Bones passa à côté du criotube où Jim était maintenant congelé et lui promis silencieusement de tout faire pour le sauver. Il prépara ensuite une dose de tranquillisant qui endormirait un cheval, le nécessaire pour prélever le sang et se dirigea vers la salle de téléportation avec deux infirmiers et une civière.

 

En chemin il rencontra Sulu qui l’informa qu’Uhura était descendu sur terre chercher Spock et Khan et qu’ils devraient revenir d’une minute à l’autre. Les minutes suivantes passèrent dans un silence religieux alors que Bones et Sulu attendaient le retour des autres avec impatience. Finalement, le signal d’une téléportation entrante se fit entendre et Uhura et Spock apparurent avec un Khan totalement dans les pommes. Spock s’en était visiblement donné à cœur joie malgré le sang vert qui lui coulait de sa lève et de son arcade sourcilière fendues. Bones poussa un soupir de soulagement avant d’ordonner qu’on injecte le tranquillisant à Khan et d’aller immédiatement prélever une bonne dose de sang. Alors que ses hommes s’occupaient de Khan, Bones sorti en trompe de la salle pour se diriger vers son laboratoire personnel qui se trouvait face à l’infirmerie.

 

Bones passa les heures qui suivirent plongé dans son travail de telle façon que même après que le vaisseau fut finalement amarrer et tout le monde ramené à terre, il fut impossible de le sortir du labo. Spock et Sulu avaient largement eu le temps de ramener le vaisseau à la gare spatiale, fait évacuer le personnel et les blessés et auraient même pu descendre à terre à leur tour. Cependant, Spock, Sulu, Uhura, Chekov, Scotty et Marcus observaient tous silencieusement le médecin travaillé. Aucun d’entre eux ne comprenaient sur quoi exactement il travaillait ni en quoi le sang de Khan pourrait sauver un homme mort, mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à laisser Bones seul et ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de tous y croire, d’espérer. Parce que pour eux tous, la mort de Jim Kirk était une aberration qui ne devrait pas être. 

 

Finalement, au bout d’un bon nombre d’heures de travail ininterrompu, Bones releva la tête de ses éprouvettes avec un petit sourire victorieux. Il dû afficher une drôle de tête quand il aperçut ses amis car ces derniers rigolèrent.

 

 

> \- Qu’est-ce vous faites tous là? Demanda Bones en s’étirant.  
>  \- Pensiez-vous vraiment qu’on vous laisserait seul sur le vaisseau docteur McCoy? Sourit Uhura, visiblement épuisée.  
>  \- En outre nous voulions également savoir dans quelle mesure le sang de Khan pourrait faire quelque chose pour un homme mort. Enchaîna Spock.  
>  \- Le sang de Khan a des propriétés stupéfiantes. Répondit Bones avec un petit sourire fier. Histoire de l’étudier un peu, j’ai injecté le sang de Khan dans un tribble mort et, demandez à Marcus, le tribble a repris vie sous mes yeux!  
>  \- Je confirme j’ai vu le tribble reprendre vie et ronronner! S’exclama Marcus, surprise.  
>  \- Vous voulez dire que vous allez _guérir_ Jim?! S’exclama Scotty, sidéré.  
>  \- Exactement! Répondit Bones, fier comme un coq. C’est pour ça que j’ai passé les euhh…  
>  \- 12,8 dernières heures docteurs. Répondit Spock.  
>  \- Euhh donc les 12 dernières heures à travailler sur le sérum. Continua-t-il. Et voilà le petit miracle! Termina-t-il en montrant un injecteur avec un liquide carmin à l’intérieur.  
>  \- Mais qu’est-ce qu’on attend alors! S’exclama Uhura en souriant.  
>  \- Je ne peux pas le faire ici. Déclara Bones. Il faut que Jim soit placé dans une vraie chambre d’hôpital. J’imagine que le criotube est toujours à l’infirmerie? Demanda-t-il en regardant Spock.  
>  \- Affirmatif, Docteur. Répondit ce dernier. Le corps du Capitaine ne pouvait être déplacé sans votre consentement et vous étiez indisponible.  
>  \- Parfait! Répondit-il. Allons s’y!

 

Bones ouvrit la marche et tous s’empressèrent de le suivre. Tout en se dirigeant vers l’infirmerie, Bones contacta l’un de ses amis en qui il avait confiance à l’hôpital de Starfleet à San Francisco afin de faire préparer une chambre pour Jim dans la plus grande discrétion. Il était impératif que le plus de gens possible ignore la mort du Capitaine Kirk, car si la nouvelle d’un remède contre la mort venait à être connue le monde, l’univers même, courrait à la catastrophe.

 

En moins d’une heure, tout le monde était arrivé à l’hôpital en compagnie du criotube. La raison officielle de la présence de Jim dans l’un de ces tubes était des blessures trop graves pour être traitée sur l’Enterprise. Rapidement le tube fut emmener dans une chambre et la porte se referma derrière Bones laissant les autres dans le corridor. Uhura se dévoua donc pour aller chercher du café pour tout le monde alors que les garçons s’assoyaient au sol. Enfin tous sauf Spock qui lui demeurait évidemment debout bien droit. Le seul signe de sa grande inquiétude était l’extrême tension de ses épaules. Encore une fois ils étaient repartis pour des heures d’attentes interminables et stressantes. Était-ce véritablement possible de sauver leur Capitaine ou n’était-ce qu’une chimère qui les blesserait d’autant plus profondément?

 

Quand la jeune femme revint auprès de ses équipiers et amis, elle soupira de tristesse. Elle distribua les cafés et après les vagues merci qu’elle reçue, la petite assemblée plongea dans un silence inquiet. Elle trouva refuge entre Sulu et Scotty qui lui prirent chacun une main qu’ils serrèrent tant pour la rassurée elle que pour se rassurer eux. Et l’attente fut effectivement longue, angoissée et affreusement silencieuse. Les 6 amis étaient tellement tous emmurés dans leurs angoisses et leurs pensées que cela leurs prit un certain temps avant de réaliser que Bones venait de sortir de la chambre après 6 heures d’intervention et de tests. Ce fut Scotty qui remarqua finalement sa présence, il se leva d’un bond et se dirigea vers le médecin brisant ainsi la torpeur des autres.

 

>    
>  \- Bones enfin! S’exclama l’ingénieur. Alors, comment va Jim? Ajouta-t-il nerveux.  
>  \- Il vivra! Soupira le médecin, épuisé mais heureux. Il va sans doute rester dans le coma pendant deux ou trois semaines le temps que son corps se remette de ce traumatisme, mais il devrait s’en sortir sans séquelle!  
>  \- Bones tu es un génie! S’exclama Uhura en riant, soulagée. Bon sang il nous en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs cet imbécile!  
>  \- Et après on se demande pourquoi je passe mon temps à me plaindre de lui! Grogna Bones. Et merci Uhura, mais je n’ai fait que mon travail. Ajouta-t-il humblement.  
>  \- Simplement ton travail? Répéta Sulu, surpris. Tu es allé bien plus loin que cela Bones! Tu sais comme nous, et même mieux que nous, ce que jouer avec un sérum qui guérit la mort pourrait engendrer! On sait tous que tu as risqué ta carrière, Bones.  
>  \- Qu’est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour lui! Grogna Bones. Bon puisque tout le monde est rassuré, foutez moi le camp d’ici et allez dormir un peu vous tous, vous avez des têtes horribles!  
>  \- Toi tu sais parler aux femmes! Rigola Uhura. Mais t’as pas tort je suis crevée, alors à plus tard tout le monde!  
>  \- Essaie de dormir un peu toi aussi, Bones! Rigola Scotty alors que tout le monde quittait l’hôpital.  
>   

Bones regarda ses amis tourner au coin du corridor avant de rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre de Jim. Il regarda un instant l’homme endormi et soupira de soulagement en voyant que sa poitrine se soulevait et s’abaissait à un rythme régulier signifiant qu’il était en vie. Le médecin vérifia encore une fois les constantes de son ami et, une fois rassuré, entreprit ensuite d’éliminer tous ce qui pourrait indiquer que Jim avait été mort pendant près de 24h. Il effaça également toutes les données concernant le sérum qu’il avait créé avec le sang de Khan. Il savait qu’il risquait ainsi sa carrière car si quelqu’un découvrait qu’il avait falsifié un fait aussi important et jouer à Dieu il serait probablement rayé de l’ordre des médecins de Starfleet et interdit de pratique pour le restant de ses jours. Mais comme il l’avait dit aux autres, il ferait tout pour ce fichu gamin. Finalement certain qu’il restait plus rien ni ici ni sur l’Enterprise, Bones s’autorisa un peu de repos sur le sofa de la chambre Jim.

 

Quand Jim ouvrit les yeux, il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise car il ne s’attendait pas à se retrouver dans les champs de la ferme familiale au beau milieu de l’Iowa. Bon déjà il ne s’attendait pas à se réveiller du tout car aux dernières nouvelles il venait de mourir dans le sas du réacteur de l’Enterprise. Cependant il semblait bien là dans ce champ, chez lui, vêtu d’un jeans délavé et troué par endroit et d’un simple t-shirt blanc. Une légère brise chaude vint ébouriffer ses cheveux plus qu’ils ne l’étaient et lui apporter cette odeur unique avec laquelle il avait grandi. Même si un sourire heureux flottait sur son visage, il était véritablement perplexe quant à savoir comme il était arrivé ici.

 

Quand bien même un miracle aurait eu lieu, il se serait réveillé dans un lit d’hôpital avec Bones à ses côtés qui s’empresserait de lui jeter au visage toute son inquiétude. À la limite, Bones et ses amis seraient ici avec lui, mais il était seul dans ce champ.

 

 

> \- Pas seul! Le contredis un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus un peu plus grand que lui. Enfin, pas seul mais y’as que nous deux pour le moment! Rigola-t-il  
>  \- Comment j’ai atterris ici moi? Demanda Jim, sur ses gardes. Et t’es qui au fait?  
>  \- Pour le comment, c’est simple mon gars! Répondit l’autre avec un petit sourire triste. Tu es mort, Jim. Et ta mère va m’en vouloir à mort! Reprit-il en riant.  
>  \- Quoi? S’exclama Jim, perdu. Mort? Mais on est au fin fond de l’Iowa!  
>  \- On est ici parce que c’est un endroit connu pour toi. Repris l’homme. C’est l’un des endroits que tu aimes le plus et le paradis de chacun est différent.  
>  \- Okay…répondit-il, perplexe. Et pourquoi ma mère t’en voudrait à toi? Et tu m’as toujours pas dit qui tu es!  
>  \- Elle va lui en vouloir parce que tu as hérité de tous ses mauvais côtés! Répondit joyeusement une voix qu’il connaissait parfaitement.  
>  \- Amiral Pike! Répondit Jim vivement en se retournant vers l’homme. Qu’est-ce que vous faites là?  
>  \- Quand j’ai entendu la nouvelle je me devais de venir te voir, Répondit Pike avec un sourire. Et je devais aussi m’assurer que George ne te ferait pas trop tourner en bourrique avant de te dire qui il est.  
>  \- Tu sais que tu n’es pas marrant quand tu veux, Christopher? Rigola l’autre. Puisque monsieur Pike vient de briser mon plaisir, je vais simplement te dire qui je suis! Je sais pas si tu as entendu parler de moi, mais je m’appelle George Kirk.  
>  \- Papa?! S’exclama Jim, atterré. Il rigole là c’est sûr! Ajouta-t-il en regardant Pike.  
>  \- Il s’agit bien de ton père Jim! Répondit l’amiral avec un sourire. Qui de mieux que lui pour venir t’accueillir ici?  
>  \- Oh mon dieu ! souffla Jim, incrédule. Je sais que ça sonne comme une réaction de gamine pré-pubère mais putain j’y crois pas! Termina-t-il en serrant son père dans ses bras.  
>  \- Tu comprends pourquoi je dis que ta mère va me tuer quand elle va arriver ici? Rigola George Kirk. Lui faire revivre ça serait vraiment trop cruel. Soupira-t-il cette fois.  
>  \- Je sais, déjà qu’elle m’a fait une crise monstre quand je lui ai dit que je m’enrôlais dans Starfleet. Répondit Jim, lui aussi triste pour sa mère.  
>  \- C’est pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec nous, fils. Repris Pike avec un sourire.  
>  \- Euh vous venez de me dire que je suis mort, Amiral, alors je vois pas comment je pourrais sortir d’ici. Répondit Jim, perdu.  
>  \- Déjà nous ne sommes plus à Starfleet, même très loin de là, alors laisse tomber le «amiral» et le vous, Jim! Répondit Pike en souriant. Ensuite, tu as un très bon ami qui tiens beaucoup à toi et qui n’était pas prêt à te laisser partir quitte à en risquer sa carrière!  
>  \- Bones! S’exclama Jim avec un immense sourire. Comment diable a-t-il pu faire ça?  
>  \- Le sang de Khan qu’il a injecté dans tribble à ressuscité la boule de poil et il a synthétisé un sérum pour guérir ni plus ni moins que la mort! Répondit George.  
>  \- Il a quoi? S’exlcama Jim, surpris cette fois. Putain mais si ça se sait il peut perdre sa carrière!  
>  \- Sauf qu’il préfère encore perdre sa carrière plutôt que son emmerdant petit frère! Rigola Pike.  
>  \- Alors je serais sauvé par Bones, un tribble mort et le sang de Khan? Résuma Jim. Et bah c’est le trio le plus improbable qui existe! J’ai hâte de rentrer retrouver tout le monde. Ajouta-t-il en souriant  
>  \- Tes amis t’attendent avec impatience, Jim! Répondit Pike. Bones, Scotty, Chekov, Uhura, Sulu, Marcus et Spock t’apprécient et te respectent tous énormément et ils s’inquiètent tous beaucoup pour toi.  
>  \- Même Spock? Demanda Jim en rigolant un peu.  
>  \- Et oui même lui! Répondit Pike. Tu as réussi à lui faire comprendre le principe d’amitié, et même à la lui faire ressentir et accepté donc maintenant n’espère même pas t’en débarrasser! Ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
>  \- Ne t’en fait pas, Christopher! Répondit-il en souriant. En fait j’en suis assez fier! J’aurais au moins réussi ça. Ajouta-t-il plus sombrement.  
>  \- Ne soit pas aussi dur avec toi-même, Jim. Le réprimanda Pike. Tu as de quoi être fier de toi, fils! Tu as enfin compris ce que j’ai tenté de t’apprendre et tu as fait un travail extraordinaire dans toute cette affaire.  
>  \- Ne cesse jamais de suivre ton instinct et n’hésite jamais à faire ce qui te semble juste même si les gens autours ne sont pas d’accord avec toi et/ou tes méthodes. Ajouta George. Tu es destiné à devenir un grand Capitaine, Jim, mais n’oublie pas que tu n’es pas seul! Je suis convaincu que Spock et toi ferez une équipe parfaite car vous vous complèterez parfaitement!  
>  \- Garde confiance en toi et en ton équipe et tout ira toujours bien! Termina Pike. Uhura, Chekov, Scotty, Sulu, Bones, Spock et toi faites déjà une équipe excellente et ça ne peut qu’aller de mieux en mieux avec les années! Ne perd pas espoir, tu vas l’avoir ta mission de 5 ans! Termina-t-il en riant.  
>  \- Merci Christopher, papa. Souris le jeune homme. Au fait, vous sauriez pas quand est-ce que je vais ressusciter ?  
>  \- Ça a déjà commencé, fils! Répondit Pike en riant et en pointant ses jambes qui commençait à disparaitre. Prend soin de toi et des tiens, James Tiberius Kirk et nous nous reverrons quand ton heure sera réellement venu!  
>  \- Merci, Christopher. Souris Jim en le serrant dans ses bras. Je te dirais bien de prendre soin de toi mais tu es déjà mort!  
>  \- Embrasse ta mère pour moi, mon fils et n’oubliez jamais que je vous aime. Enchaîna George en serrant son fils dans ses bras. Je suis fier de toi et le serrais toujours! Et quand ton heure sera venu, je serais avec Christopher pour t’accueillir, mais t’as pas intérêt à venir avant de nombreuses années t’as compris! Termina-t-il en riant.  
>  \- Promis! Répondit Jim, ému. Merci pour tout et moi aussi je t’aime.

 

Jim fit un dernier sourire à son père et à Pike avant de disparaître, perdre connaissance, s’endormir ou se réveiller il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer cela. Toujours est-il qu’à mesure que les bruits et sensations de ce paradis disparaissait, les bruits et sensations de la réalité s’imposaient peu à peu. Il entendit d’abord le son des moniteurs indiquant qu’il était en vie, puis ensuite la porte s’ouvrir et les pas de deux personnes pénétrer dans la pièce. Enfin, Jim entendit clairement les marmonnements mécontents de Bones sur sa gauche. S’il ne s’était pas sentit aussi pâteux il aurait éclaté rire. À la place il grogna et ouvrit les yeux.

 

 

> - Oh ne soit pas si mélodramatique, tu étais à peine mort tu sais! Lança Bones en s’approchant de lui avec le scanner portatif. La transfusion sanguine qui a fait son effet. Tu es resté congelé 2 semaines!  
>  \- Transfusion? Demanda Jim, un peu dans les vapes.  
>  \- Tes cellules ont étés lourdement irradiées nous n’avons pas eu le choix. Répondit-il en continuant son examen.  
>  \- Et Khan? Demanda-t-il simplement.  
>  \- Quand on l’a capturé j’ai synthétisé un sérum à partir de son super sang. Expliqua-t-il, ignorant que Jim était déjà au courant. Dis-moi te sens-tu un peu sanguinaire? Mégalomane? Despotique? Ajouta-t-il à la blague.  
>  \- Pas plus que d’habitude. Répondit Jim avec un léger sourire. Mais comment vous l’avez eu?  
>  \- Mais je n’y suis pour rien. Répondit Bones en s’écartant pour laisser la place à Spock qui se tenait derrière lui en silence.  
>  \- Vous m’avez sauvé la vie. Lui dit-il avec un léger rire fatigué.  
>  \- Uhura et moi on a participé aussi tu sais! Lança Bones juste pour la forme, conscient qu’on ne l’écoutait pas.  
>  \- Vous m’avez sauvé la vie Capitaine, et celle de tous ceux…commença Spock avant d’être coupé par Jim.  
>  \- Non Spock arrêtez. Dit-il en soupirant. Merci.  
>  \- Je vous en prie, Jim. Répondit-il simplement.
> 
>  

Jim fit un dernier sourire à son commandant en second et ami et se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur avec plaisir. Il dormit encore plusieurs jours d’affilé, mais quand il se réveilla cette fois il était en parfaite forme. Il fut quand même tenté de se prélasser et de ne pas laissait savoir qu’il était réveillé. Enfin jusqu’à ce qu’il entente distinctement les murmures d’Uhura et de Sulu dans un coin de la chambre.

 

Avec sa forme était revenu son côté farceur alors il entreprit d’entre ouvrir un œil afin de voir qui était là et s’ils le regardaient. Il se rendit vite compte qu’Uhura et Sulu étaient penchés l’un vers l’autre pour parler et que Chekov et Scotty avaient tirés des chaises afin de faire un demi-cercle pour participer à la conversation sans devoir parler trop fort. En clair, personne ne lui portait attention. Il ouvrit donc les deux yeux et un sourire triste vint fleurir sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il put mieux détailler ses 4 amis habillés en civil. Tous les 4 semblaient épuisés et même s’ils discutaient avec plaisir, ils avaient tous ce pli d’inquiétude qui leur barrait le front. Sans doute s’inquiétaient-ils tous pour lui malgré le fait que Bones avait dû leur dire que tout allait bien aller pour lui. Se disant qu’il était de son devoir de leur remonter le moral, il se redressa dans son lit doucement, attrapa son oreiller et la lança de toutes ses forces sur ses amis! Sulu se prit l’oreiller en pleine poire et il afficha un air profondément confus et surpris. Les trois autres fixèrent Sulu pendant quelques secondes, totalement ahuris ne comprenant pas d’où venait l’oreiller jusqu’à ce que Jim éclate de rire tellement leurs têtes étaient comiques.

 

 

> \- Bon sang si vous aviez vu vos têtes! Dit-il en riant sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Merde ne me faites plus rire ça fait mal! Termina-t-il en se tenant les côtes.  
>  \- Eh bien voilà monsieur bien coiffé qui se réveil! Lança joyeusement Scotty. Tu nous a presque fais attendre, Jimbo!  
>  \- Scotty! S’exclama Uhura.  
>  \- Laisse, Uhura. Rigola Jim. J’ai dormis combien de temps?  
>  \- Depuis que Bones nous a annoncé que tu t’étais réveillé, 5 jours. Répondit l’écossais tout sourire.  
>  \- Eh bah, j’en avais besoin faut croire! Rigola Jim. Je suis content de vous voir au fait!  
>  \- Nous aussi Capitaine! S’exclama joyeusement le jeune russe. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de monsieur Scott.  
>  \- Oh Chekov ne dites pas cela! Repris sérieusement le capitaine. Vous avez fait du très bon travail mon ami. Ça aurait pu être pire! Rigola Jim.  
>  \- Ça aurait pu être pire? S’outra Uhura. T’es mort espèce d’idiot! Grogna-t-elle.  
>  \- Ouaip sauf que si je l’avais pas fait, répondit-il vivement, non seulement je serais mort quand même, mais en plus vous le seriez tous aussi et il en était hors de question! Uhura, reprit-il plus doucement, toi, Spock, Bones, Sulu, Scotty et Chekov vous êtes ce que j’ai de plus proche d’une famille alors j’allais certainement pas vous laisser mourir quitte à y laisser ma peau. Termina-t-il en souriant doucement devant l’air ému de ses amis.  
>  \- Alors je suppose que je te dois au moins un merci. Lui souris la jeune femme.  
>  \- Oh un simple baiser ferait aussi l’affaire! Lança Jim en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.  
>  \- Cours toujours Kirk! Lança-t-elle en riant, mais en l’embrassa quand même sur la joue.  
>  \- Bah c’est quand même mieux que rien! Ria-t-il.  
>  \- Hey le miraculé! Lança Bones en arrivant dans la chambre. Essaie de pas trop en faire pour le moment, t’as encore besoin de repos!  
>  \- Encore du repos? Bonneess! Gémit-il dépité. Je suis en pleine forme, me dis pas qu’il faut que je me repose encore! Tu sais que si je reste trop longtemps dans ce lit je vais devenir fou et faire de ta vie un enfer!  
>  \- C’est bien pour ça que tu rentres chez toi demain matin! Grogna le médecin. Oh ne t’emporte pas, t’as un tas de médicament à prendre et tu as ordre de te reposer et crois moi je vais y veiller!  
>  \- T’es pas drôle, Bones! Grogna Jim faisant semblant de bouder.  
>  \- Je le ressuscite et voilà comment il me remercie! Grogna Bones en se dirigeant vers la sortir. J’vous jure des fois c’est moi qui vais finir par le tuer!

 

Alors que Bones sortait de la chambre tout le monde éclata de rire car si leur ami avait retrouvé son caractère bougon cela voulait dire que tout allait parfaitement bien! Ils continuèrent à discuter et à rire pendant un bon moment jusqu’à ce que Jim doive de nouveau s’avouer vaincu par la fatigue et le sommeil. Ils lui dirent tous au revoir et le laissèrent se reposer malgré ses protestations. Une fois seul, Jim dû se rendre à l’évidence qu’il avait effectivement encore besoin de repos car il s’endormit quasi immédiatement.

 

Le lendemain matin, Bones le mis à la porte de l’hôpital à la première occasion avec une liste de recommandation et un assortiment de médicaments. Cependant, au lieu de rentrer directement à son appartement comme il l’avait promis à son ami, qui lui-même savait bien qu’il ne l’écouterait pas, il se dirigea vers le cimetière militaire où reposait tous les officiers de Starfleet depuis sa fondation plus de 100 ans plus tôt. Il marcha pendant un instant à travers les pierres blanches pour finalement s’arrêter devant une pierre bien précise.

 

_**Amiral Christopher Pike** _

_**2213-2256** _

_**Fils, frère et ami bien aimé** _

_**Puisse-t-il reposer en paix parmi les étoiles** _

 

Le jeune capitaine s’agenouilla devant la tombe de cet homme qui fut pour lui un père et se recueilli en silence pendant un moment. Finalement il se releva, posa une main sur la pierre et souffla un simple merci avant de quitter le cimetière en direction de son appartement. Il mourrait d’envie de prendre une vrai bonne douche. Pas qu’il n’avait apprécié l’aide des jolies infirmières de l’hôpital, très loin de là, mais il n’y avait rien comme sa douche a multi-jet.

 

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent au rythme de ses siestes, des visites de Bones, de celles de Spock et des autres et de l’écriture de son discours. Le lendemain de sa sortie de l’hôpital il avait eu une conversation avec l’Amiral Jones le remplaçant de l’Amiral Marcus. Ce dernier projetait de faire une cérémonie commémorative pour toutes les personnes qui avaient péries dans cette histoire et voulait que Kirk fasse un discours. Évidemment, Jim n’avait pas pu refuser, pas après tout ce que Pike avait fait pour lui avant de mourir. Et même après. C’est pour ça qu’aujourd’hui il se trouvait sur un podium derrière un micro et devant l’entièreté des officiers Starfleet tout grade confondue. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

 

 

> \- On nous a rappelé qu’il y aurait toujours des ennemis près à nous faire du mal. Débuta-t-il simplement. Pour les en empêchez, nous avons réveillé le même mal en nous. La vengeance est toujours le premier instinct quand on nous enlève ceux qu’on aime, mais ce n’est pas notre nature. Nous sommes ici aujourd’hui pour rebaptiser l’U.S.S Enterprise et pour honorer ceux qui ont perdu la vie durant l’un de nos jours les plus sombres. Quand Christopher Pike m’a cédé son vaisseau, il m’a fait réciter le serment du capitaine. Je n’ai pas beaucoup apprécié à l’époque, mais maintenant je comprends que c’est un appel à la mémoire, de ce que nous avons été et de ce que nous devons redevenir. Pendant longtemps, j’ai eu l’impression de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ce que l’Amiral Pike attendait de moi, de ce qu’il espérait me voir faire. J’avais l’impression d’être redevenu le gamin de 10 ans qui a un jour volé la corvette de son beau-père, enchaînant conneries par-dessus conneries. Pike avait raison après le désastre de Nibiru, je n’étais pas prêt à être capitaine. J’avais encore beaucoup de choses à comprendre et à apprivoiser, mais j’étais trop orgueilleux pour l’avouer et l’accepter. Même si aujourd’hui je suis conscient qu’il me reste du chemin à parcourir, j’ai finalement compris ce que Pike a essayé encore et encore de m’enseigner et j’espère que de là où il est, cet homme qui fut comme un père pour moi soit fier de celui que je suis devenu grâce à lui. Aujourd’hui je reprends les rênes de mon vaisseau avec une confiance nouvelle. Une confiance non seulement en moi, mais également en mon équipe. Une confiance infinie envers messieurs Spock, McCoy, Chekov, Scott et Sulu ainsi qu’envers miss Uhura, parce que je sais que je demeurerais un bon capitaine tant et aussi longtemps que je les aurais à mes côtés. Nous avons tous du chemin à faire, moi probablement plus que les autres, mais tant que nous voyagerons tous côte-à-côte nous nous en sortirons très bien!
> 
>  

 

Un tonnerre d’applaudissement salua le discours qu’il venait de terminer. En descendant de l’estrade, Jim pu voir l’air profondément fier et touché qu’affichait son équipe. Parce qu’ils savaient tous que pour Jim Kirk faire de tels aveux en publiques étaient quelque chose de très difficile, ils en étaient d’autant plus fier. Plusieurs hauts gradés vinrent le féliciter pour son discours et lui souhaiter bon courage pour les 5 ans à venir avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu’il tentait de rejoindre ses amis qui l’attendaient plus loin. Toutes ces personnes semblaient savoir quelque chose qu’il ignorait et cela l’intrigua. Il eut confirmation de cela lorsqu’il réussit finalement à atteindre sa destination et qu’il trouva l’Amiral Jones, le nouveau dirigeant de Starfleet, qui l’attendait avec eux. Dès qu’il fut près d’eux, l’amiral lui parla.

 

 

> \- Félicitation pour votre discours Capitaine Kirk! Lui dit l’Amiral en lui serrant la main.  
>  \- Merci Amiral, ce fut un honneur pour moi. Répondit Kirk avec un sourire. Dites monsieur vous ne sauriez pas, par hasard, pourquoi tout le monde me souhaite bonne chance pour les 5 prochaines années? Ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
>  \- Peut-être parce que vous avez obtenu la mission de 5 ans, Capitaine Kirk. Souris l’Amiral. Félicitation pour ça aussi Capitaine, et bonne chance!  
>  \- Merci infiniment monsieur! Répondit Kirk ébahi. Merci pour tous je vous jure que nous ferons de notre mieux!  
>  \- Je sens que vous nous en ferez voir de toutes les couleurs et que je vais sans doute le regretter, répondit l’Amiral en riant, mais pour l’instant je fais confiance à Pike et réalise en quelques sortes ses dernières volontés.  
>  \- Ses dernières volontés monsieur? Interrogea Kirk, surpris.  
>  \- L’Amiral Pike vous aimait comme un père monsieur Kirk, répondit l’Amiral sérieusement, et il a remué ciel et terre pour que vous ayez cette mission parce qu’il savait que c’était ce que vous désiriez et surtout, parce qu’il croyait en vous plus qu’en lui-même. Alors bon courage et ne le décevez pas! Termina l’Amiral en partant.  
>  \- La mission de 5 ans! S’exclama Jim, surexcité, une fois l’Amiral partie. Bon sang j’y crois pas! Les gars ça va être génial! Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
>  \- Génial? S’étrangla Bones. Génial? Mais tu déconnes ou quoi? 5 ans dans l’espace! Un cauchemar!  
>  \- Voyons Bones, ça ne peut pas être si pire que ça! Rigola Scotty. Moi en tout cas, 5 ans avec ma dame de fer je suis partant!  
>  \- Pas si pire que ça? Grogna le médecin. Attendez l’espace plus 5 ans plus Jim Kirk égal un tas d’emmerde!  
>  \- Nous avons en effet 95,567% de chances d’avoir des ennuis pendant cette mission. Renchérit Spock. Mais il n’en demeure pas moins qu’il s’agit d’une occasion unique de vivre une expérience des plus enrichissante.  
>  \- Tu vois Bones, même Spock est d’accord! Rigola Jim en donnant une claque sur l’épaule de son ami qui continuait de bougonner.  
>  \- Et si on allait fêter tout ça dans un bon restaurant! Suggéra Sulu avec un sourire.
> 
>  

Tout le monde, y compris Spock, accepta et ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers le restaurant préféré de Jim qui flottait sur un nuage. Il était en vie, entourer de ses meilleurs amis et il avait obtenu la mission de 5 ans. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Pendant un moment son sourire se fit plus nostalgique alors qu’il repensa à ce que l’amiral avait dit à propos de Pike. Cet homme avait réellement fait beaucoup pour lui et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Même s’il espérait mourir très très vieux, il attendait avec  impatience le jour où il pourrait le remercier de vive voix. Une fois tous assis à table avec une coupe de champagne, Jim voulu faire un petit discours, mais il fut pris de vitesse par Uhura qui se leva.

 

>  
> 
> \- T’as fait un superbe discours aujourd’hui, Kirk, alors laisse-moi celui-là. Sourit-elle. Tu l’as dit cette après-midi, nous tous ici nous sommes une famille. Je crois pouvoir parler au nom de tous en disant que nous sommes tous très fier d’être membre de cette famille et d’être sur l’Enterprise sous le commandement du grand Capitaine James Tiberius Kirk. On ne sera probablement pas toujours d’accord, mais je sais qu’au final on s’en sortira toujours tant qu’on garde confiance les uns dans les autres. Bref, une chose est sûre, ces 5 ans dans l’espace vont être épique! Santé! Termina-t-elle en levant son verre.  
>  \- Santé! Approuvèrent-ils tous en même temps.

 

La soirée continua jusqu’aux petites heures du matin dans une ambiance festive. Sans surprise, Jim fut le dernier à quitter le restaurant. Ce qui fut plus surprenant, c’est le fait qu’à 4 heure du matin, Spock était le seule qui se tenait encore aux côtés de son capitaine et ami. Ils avaient passés près d’une heure seul tous les deux à discuter. Si après les derniers évènements ils avaient encore quelques doutes quant à leur future entente, maintenant ils n’en avaient plus. À force de discussion, ils avaient bien compris qu’ils feraient une équipe soudée et efficace car ils se complétaient parfaitement. L’impulsivité, l’instinct et le sentimentalisme de Jim et la logique, l’intelligence et le pragmatisme de Spock. Autant il y aurait des flammèches et des désaccords entre eux, autant ils réussiront à s’entendre au-delà de la compréhension.

 

Finalement, il fut le temps pour eux de rentrer prendre un peu de repos avant de profiter des quelques jours qu’ils avaient encore de libre afin de se préparer pour les nombreuses aventures qui les attendaient. Avant de se séparer, comme s’ils avaient tous les deux pensés à ses aventures en même temps, ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel et contemplèrent les étoiles pendant un petit moment côte-à-côte. Quand ils baissèrent les yeux, ils se regardèrent et Jim fit un sourire éclatant en signe de salutation à son ami alors que ce dernier le saluait d’un signe de tête. Sur le chemin du retour vers son appartement Jim, qui avait la tête dans les étoiles, finis par marmonner quelque chose.

 

 

> _\- Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise._ _It’s 5 years mission: to explore strange new words, to seek out new life and new civilisations, to boldly go where no man as gone before._ Dit-il pour lui meme avec un petit sourire béat. Ouaip ça sonne plutôt bien, va falloir que je me rappelle de ça pour le mettre dans mon journal de bord!

 

Il éclata de rire en entrant dans son immeuble et une fois arrivé chez lui, il s’écroula dans son lit sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller. La dernière pensée cohérente qu’il eut fut que ces 5 années à venir seraient définitivement d’enfer! Alors que Jim s’endormait, ses deux anges gardiens, qui n’étaient autre que son père biologique et son père d’adoption, se dirent qu’ils auraient beaucoup de pain sur la planche dans les années à venir. Cependant, peu leur importaient du moment que le jeune homme était heureux et il s’agissait d’une autre histoire.


End file.
